moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Rudolf Svensson
(Formerly) Brotherhood of the Horse ----|Row 6 info = Sven Arvid Hansesson (Father) Anneliese Hershel-Gies (Mother) Margret Kjester Annedot (Sister) Lennart Ulf Svensson (Brother) Johan Stenkil Svensson (Brother)|Row 8 info = Alive|image =Flag of Varland.png |imagewidth = 290}} Rudolf Peter Svensson Törnudjär, otherwise known as Rudolf Peter Svensson is a Varlandic veterinary physician, zoologist, and wildlife conservationist. He is mostly recognized for his expertise in mending traumatic horse injuries sustained from cavalry warfare. History Early Life Rudolf was the third child of Lordaeronian expatriate Anneliese Hershel-Gies and Varlandic gentry-man Sven Hansesson born four years after the Second War. His first breath of life was taken in a large village named Allund tucked away neatly inside the southern most part of the County of Vanetsland, a thick conifer forest seated in the Duchy of Törneland. When his younger brother Johan came along three years later, Rudolf was noted as a very healthy and curious young boy albeit timid and easily distracted by outdoor activities that caught his attention. By the age of five Rudolf begun learning penmanship and interpenetrating simple literature by his mother's side. Around 16 L.C. Rudolf's mother Anneliese returned to Capital City, Lordaeron, taking six year old Rudolf and three year old Johan with her. Shortly after their arrival however, Rudolf contracted an unknown waterborne illness which greatly damaged his eyesight. Fortunately for Rudolf his family did not suffer from poverty, his mother being a skilled merchant, and his father Sven Hasesson coming to own his own manor in the years succeeding his first son's birth. By the time Rudolf's ailment had disappeared, Rudolf was fitted with large and costly eyeglasses to help the young boy navigate his blurry surroundings. Adolescence Holding private tutorship from the age of seven, Rudolf proved to be an excellent academic student, primarily being fond of studies involving living animals and colorful plant life. In sharp contrast to his siblings who had grown into an older age that favored physical or adventurous pursuits such as military enrollment and voyaging far for trade. When Rudolf reached the age of twelve, the pre-teen joined the Törnudine Priesthood as a student instead of a acolyte (much to the dismay of his parents), in order to further study his chosen path of green while maintaining freedom from oath. - TBC. Endmatter Trivia * As a Varlander of common blood, Rudolf carries no surname with him. He instead carries his father's forename with the additional "-sson" at the end followed by the Törnudine's clan's identifier of Törnudjär''.'' On legal papers outside of Varland, his surname is sometimes noted as "Hershel-Gies", his mother's patronymic. * Most of Rudolf's family is ambidextrous, including himself. * Rudolf typically only recognizes himself as Varlandic due to having very little cultural experience relating to the Kingdom of Lordaeron before its demise. * Rudolf is seen as the black sheep of his family due to his openness to new technology in a family filled with technophobes. "Have you seen those Azerite War Machines?!" Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Skanoric Humans Category:Lordaeronian Category:Grand Alliance Category:Kingdom of Varland Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron